


standing under the shade of a roadside tree

by imhyunsik



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Clueless Park Jimin (BTS), Cute, Cute Park Jimin, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Funny, Im excited for this, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Comedy, Soft Park Chanyeol, Soulmates, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Tsundere Park Jimin, idk how this will turn out but i have high hopes, idk tbh but its supposed to be hella cute, lowkey sad, lowkey soulmates actually, some yoonmin lol but not rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhyunsik/pseuds/imhyunsik
Summary: jimin's mundane life includes his mundane friends, who he wouldn't swap for any amount of free lifts in the world.(a lowkey soulmate!au)





	standing under the shade of a roadside tree

**Author's Note:**

> this is highkey inspired by one of my all time favourite oldies '가로수 그늘 아래 서면' but a happy version instead ??
> 
>  
> 
> hope u guys like it !!
> 
>  
> 
> [this is still a draft so pls dont expect much i just dont want this to be deleted so i had to post it lmao]

If there was a day Jimin wasn't late for the bus, he probably would have liked the scenery of the serene spring, which he so nonchalantly runs past. If it wasn't for his roommate Yoongi, who Jimin calls his saviour, Jimin wouldn't be up at all. To be honest, Yoongi hates waking up early too, but he might just do anything for a petite-framed, precious Park Jimin.

'Thanks again, you truly are my saviour!' Jimin shouts, while running to the bus stop.

Yoongi stands at the apartment door lazily, watching what looked like a small kid running down the stairs, instead of using the elevator; Jimin didn't want anyone talking to him, especially the 9AM aunt. She will talk to anything that breathes, not considering the time or the fact it takes two to make a conversation.

Yoongi re-enters their generously spaced apartment and immediately drops onto the sofa and falls asleep, with just tiny kitten snores audible. Jimin, on the other hand, is running for his life, with Mukai Taichi playing in his ears; he needs something to motivate him to run this early in the morning, and if it isn't the Min Yoongi, then it's the next best thing - a passionate-voiced Mukai Taichi.

He runs as fast as his tiny little legs can, however his steps begin to slow down from the realisation that the bus is beginning to speed up. The bus is gone. Jimin crouches down and tries to regain his breath, Taichi now belting his heart out in his ears. He takes his earphones out in frustration; even the glorious Mukai Taichi can't bring down the disappointment Jimin has to face every day. He knows it's his own habits that brings him these outcomes, however how can you not stay up late with an art assignment deadline due the next day?

 

_Oh, great._

 

That was what he was running for. Today is not his day. Again.

'Are you okay?' A husky yet soft voice asks. Jimin looks up to see a tree of a man towering over him. To be honest, he looks like an overgrown boy, rather than a man. Jimin realises he's not replied yet. 

 

_God, I'm so stupid._

 

'Yeah, I, uh, missed the bus I ran ten miles for,' he replies, sending a fake smile; he tried, he really did, but a genuine smile doesn't really come naturally to him before 11AM.

'Ten miles? Oh my god, are you sure you're okay?' The overgrown boy asks, raising his eyebrows sky-high. Jimin, at this point, can't tell if the guy is acting stupid or if there is genuinely a hole in his head. He stands up and only then he begins to feel intimidated by the difference in height. He definitely is an overgrown boy.

'I'm joking. I just ran from there,' Jimin says, vaguely pointing around when he realises he almost gave away where he lives to a complete stranger.

 

_Idiot._

 

The tall boy smiles, either from embarrassment or from how flushed Jimin's chubby cheeks have become from the blood beginning to settle on his face again. Jimin begins to turn to the bus stop and checks his phone; 9:10AM. He does an internal calculation - if he runs now, he'll only be five minutes late and that's not bad compared to his early days at college. He's surprised by the fact he's not been kicked out (yet) and chuckles to himself. He's so busy with these (useless) calculations, that he doesn't feel the continuous taps on his shoulder. 

'Uhm, excuse me,' the tall boy tries to gain the smaller's attention. Jimin turns around with lightning speed, forgetting he's left a stranger mid-conversation. Jimin's face shows a semi-genuine apology, implying for the taller to continue.

'I was wondering if you wanted a lift since it seems like you're going to be late?' There's a big dopey smile on his face, his loose permed hair bounces, as he bounces from side to side. 

 

_Is he crazy?_

 

'Thanks, but no thanks.' Jimin curtly replies. What was he thinking? He'd happily oblige to a stranger giving a lift? He must be taking advantage of his overbearing height; that's the only logical explanation in Jimin's mind right now. He walks off slowly, wondering how he even got into this situation.

'Are you sure?' The tall boy shouts, followed by a small beep. Jimin turns around and sees quite a big car, which for some reason he didn't notice before. 

 

_Dammit._

 

He's already refused (quite rudely) and this angel of a person is offering him a lift in a snazzy 4x4... How is he supposed to say no? Also, going into a stranger's car seems more favourable than being late to his final class of the year. The taller is still smiling like an innocent little boy, which Jimin hates quite a lot. How can someone be so ... pure? He finds it annoying.

 

'Fine.'

 

Annoying or not, the lift is the only option he's willing to take; hand in the art assignment, say final goodbye's and run out of that hell of a building. Sounds like a plan. He gets inside the car, feeling the overgrown idiot's gaze scanning his every little move. He opened the door for him and now he's not closing it; Jimin is convinced he's gotten inside a psychopath's car. And now there's no turning back. The door slams shut. Before he knows it, they're off.

 

'Wait, how do you know where I'm supposed to be going?' Jimin asks, remembering that he never told him a single information about where he needs to be. The other boy smiles. 

'Well, your uniform says you're a student, and that you have a pretty name. Park Jimin,' he pronounces, softly. Jimin doesn't know why but he feels a slight shock in his chest when he hears his own name uttered from this tall boy's mouth. He pulls himself together.

'Okay... but how do you know where I'm supposed to be going?' Jimin repeats his question, rolling his eyes at this stupid human.

'Any student who takes that bus only goes to Busan Wang High, so an educated guess?' 

 

_Smartass._

 

Jimin starts to feel less uncomfortable, even though he doesn't fully trust the potentially psychopathic boy yet. He has a lot of questions in his head but he doesn't really know what to ask first. A lot of people may call it an awkward silence, however he enjoys the constant stability of white noise. What he doesn't understand is, why is he okay with sharing that constant stability, with _him_ out of all people? 

 

'So, what's your name? Since you read mine and it's common courtesy to tell yours in exchange for the information you stole without my permission.' Jimin breaks the silence, in his usual frustrated manner.

'Do you always talk like this?'

'Well, yeah...'

'Guess you're lucky I'm the one giving you a lift or else you'd still be waiting for that bus.' The tall boy says, smiling to himself making sure Jimin doesn't notice.

'No one told you to give me a ride...' Jimin mutters to himself, which the other boy definitely hears and smiles in response to it.

 

Another silence. 

 

'Park Chanyeol.' The tall boy, who now has a name, finally answers.

'Your name?' Jimin asks. Chanyeol looks at him for a second and nods, again with that dopey smile. Jimin can't help but repeat the name, mouthing it to himself and agree to how it fits the person sitting next to him. 

'How old are you?' Jimin asks another question, now that the curiosity has kicked in.

'Twenty three, you?'

 

 _What?! He's older than me?_  

 

'Twenty.' He replies, feeling a lot smaller than he already is.

'Ah, so I _am_ your Hyung, call me Hyung from now on, yeah?'

'You're saying it as if we're going to constantly meet,' he rolls his eyes, again. 

'Hey, you never know! You know what they say, Two Kim's are more compatible than a Kim and a Park.'

Jimin mentally sighs at how they both have the same surname. He knows it's just a saying but he is overly annoyed at this optimistic Mr. Sunshine talking about their potential second meeting, planned by destiny herself. Come to think of it, he'd go really well with the 9AM Aunt. 

 

They arrive. 

 

'Thanks for the ride,' Jimin mumbles, as nonchalant as ever.

'I'll see you soon,' Chanyeol smiles and drives off.

 

_Yeah, you keep believing in your fate while I hand in my assignment. Oh, wait..._

 

Jimin checks his phone and it's 9:26AM, he has four minutes to get to class. He runs, again. Nothing new, just very Park Jimin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**The following weekend.** _

 

'Yah, Hyung, we were supposed to go and buy our new speakers remember, Mr. Hopeless Min Yoongi?' Jimin yells on the phone, to which Yoongi removes the Bluetooth from his ear for a good while. 

'I'm sorry! I forgot, okay? Anyway, I'm driving to Daegu now, so you'll have to get it on your own. Sorry! Bye!' 

'Min Yoong-, Hello?' Jimin got cut off.

Unbelievable. They planned to get these new surround system speakers for their living room for a whole month, and this is what Yoongi does. Forget all about it and drives to Daegu for god knows what. 

 

 _Ugh_.

 

No car, heavy speakers, public transport. That equation doesn't add up to Jimin, but since they've been waiting _and_ saving up for them, he can't wimp out of this one, even if it is entirely Min Yoongi, the betrayer's fault. He lazily walks out of their empty apartment, a Yoongi missing from what made it a home, and wonders how he's going to bring the speakers back. Forget the fuss of bringing it back, he'd have to arrive at the store on time first, and we all know 'bus' and 'reliability' are on two different ends of the dictionary.

Everything seems to run around his tiny head that he doesn't realise he's at the bus stop already. He sighs.

 

_This day cannot get worse. Nope._

 

And as if on cue, the clouds rumble slyly at Jimin and begin to pour down. He sighs again. He didn't bring an umbrella or a jacket, well he did but it has no hood. Just great. He considers calling up Yoongi again to rant at him for all the wrong's his done to Jimin, but as much as he hates him right this moment, he wants him to come home alive. 

 

_Please God, give me a sign._

 

Just then, a large car rushes past Jimin and sprays the newly collated puddle all over him. 

 

_How is this a sign?!_

 

The car reverses and the window rolls down. There he is. Park Chanyeol. Jimin, at this point, is externally crying but the rain is doing a great job disguising that. 

 

'Hey! Get in, quick!' Chanyeol shouts, competing with the rain's harsh beat. Jimin thinks for a while, but if he thinks any longer he may just freeze from pneumonia before he even gets to those speakers. He gets in. 

'Wah! How were you standing there all that time? Don't you have a car?' Chanyeol asks, genuinely concerned. 

'Do you think I'd be voluntarily standing here if I had a car?' Jimin replies, frustrated by how cold he is, how stupid Chanyeol is and unexpectedly, how he's ruining this expensive car. 

'The rain doesn't stop your attitude then,' Chanyeol smiles at a small, angry Jimin, fumbling with his thumbs. Jimin wants to roll his eyes but he's too cold to even try. Chanyeol notices him shivering and instantly turns on the heating, the seating ones and all. A few minutes later, Jimin feels physically relaxed, however is again distraught by the thought of those speakers slowly disappearing. 


End file.
